1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a stocker for receiving cassettes and a method of teaching a stocker robot disposed therein. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a stocker having shelves to receive cassettes in which semiconductor substrates or glass substrates are received, and a method of teaching a stocker robot disposed therein to transport the cassettes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device or a display device, cassettes in which semiconductor substrates or glass substrates are received is stored in a stocker, and the stocker includes a plurality of shelves for receiving the cassettes.
The shelves are arranged in horizontal and vertical directions, and a stocker robot for transporting the cassettes is disposed in the stocker. The stocker robot is movable in the horizontal and vertical directions, and includes a robot arm for transporting the cassette.
The stocker robot is moved in a first horizontal direction and a vertical direction using a predetermined first position coordinate to receive the cassette in the shelf, and the robot arm is moved in a second horizontal direction substantially perpendicular to the first horizontal direction using a predetermined second position coordinate.
The position coordinates are predetermined using design data of the stocker. However, the position coordinates may be different from real coordinates, and thus, a teaching operation for the position coordinates is required. The teaching operation is manually performed by a worker, but a lot of time is required. Thus, improvement for the above problem is required.